1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and methods for cutting buffer tubes containing optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools have been invented for cutting buffer tubes containing optical fibers. These devices have a blade which makes a circular cut transverse to the axis of the buffer tube.